Fyrestone's story
by spyrodoesminecraft
Summary: A little story of what a soldier tells to his soldier friends of Alpha squad. (These characters are fan-made and/or from different games. I don't own them except the ones who are fan-made. The ones who are not fan-made belongs to their rightful owners.)


Around the campfire in the woods, soldiers of COG are telling campfire stories of monsters, heroic moments, and memories of who they lost. Fyrestone was munching on a hot dog with mustard.  
"Lt. Spyro, these hot dogs are the best I've ever had." Fyrestone complimented. Spyro was drinking some water from a bottle that the general gave him.  
"There's no need to comment on my cooking, dragon scales. I usually take time on these to cook to perfection." Spyro replied. (Spyro and Fyrestone are dragons if you want to know.) The others are just munching away on the hot dogs.  
"Hey Spyro, do you have any moments to tell us about? I really want to hear about it." Tanner the Pegasus asked. The squad started going wild on what Spyro is gonna say.  
"Eh, I don't think you guys got my trust for this." Spyro sarcastically spoken. Everyone moaned and Tanner was getting ready to show the wings to hear the story. Tanner groaned and put on a silencer for the M1911.  
"Fyrestone, do you have anything to share to us." Tanner asked. His wings sprouted up as he is rubbing his hooves. Fyrestone looked shocked. Everyone was excited to see what he is gonna say.  
"Alright, alright. I will tell you the story of what I've done. Okay, ponies, humans, and dragons. Ready to listen to the story?" Fyrestone said. He started sharpening his combat knife. Everyone started nodding for the story. The fire crackled more loudly than ever while Fyrestone took a sip of water.  
"Alright. Lets start the story." Fyrestone dramatically spoken.

Warfare started around March 18, 24,004 at the time of 1:30 P.M. The sirens started blaring while bombs are exploding. Bullets are flying and hitting soldiers on the way. Fyrestone was under cement cover, carrying a STG44 in his hands.  
"This is Misfit 2-4 actual reporting to Overlord. We are under heavy fire from MG42's and mortars. Do you copy?" Fyrestone said into the Walkie-Talkie.  
"Overlord here and copy. Reinforcements will arrive in 5-10 minutes. Deploying our best soldiers to the field." Overlord replied.  
"Alright. We'll keep the firepower down from the Lambent. Misfit 2-4 actual over and out." Fyrestone said. The Walkie-Talkie was turned off and started shooting at the invading troops. He hears his own COG soldiers cringing and crying in pain as limbs are blown off from bullets and mortars. (Ponies, dragons, and humans had lost a lot of limbs during the battle.) A pony went to cover right beside Fyrestone.  
"Fyrestone, about how much longer do the reinforcements arrive?" the pony asked. She started shooting the Retro Lancer at cover at the soldiers. The clicking started blasting from the gun and started reloaded the Retro Lancer with her hooves and started shooting again. Before Fyrestone got ready to say what time they arrive, the pony's head exploded from the shot of the MG42. The blood and fragments of the head splattered Fyrestone's face.  
"Pony down, pony down!" Fyrestone ordered. He put the corpse of the pony to the ground and ripped the COG tags off of the body. He stuffed the COG tags into his pockets with a form of respect. Soldiers started yelling reinforcements arrive, the delta squad arrived, and bring the pain to the Lambent. Fyrestone turned on the Walkie-Talkie and reported with this most darkest way, "Force 'em down, troops."

A group of soldiers started charging in with a battle-cries and started shooting guns at the Lambent. A Lambent pony pulls out a knife but missed the slice. Fyrestone punched the pony's face and grabbed the knife out of the soldier's hoof. He started snapping the Lambent pony's front leg and shoved a knife through the neck of the earth pony. Then, he twisted the pony's head to the back. After that, he shoved the dead pony to the ground while pulling out the knife from the neck.  
"Wait, wait, wait. You punched and grabbed the knife, snapped the pony's right front leg, shoved a knife through his/her neck, and twist it when you can just simply shoot him/her in the head?" Tanner asked. Fyrestone sighed.  
"Tanner, just listen to the story. You don't want to ruin the story, do you." Fyrestone angered.  
"Good point." Tanner replied.  
"Come on troops! Destroy the Lambent, bring back order to our world!" Fyrestone exclaimed. Some dragons charged in with M2 Flamethrowers and started burning the troops. (These dragons are not fire-breathing dragons like in most stories and games) The smell of burning ponies, dragons, and humans is gruesome. The screaming of burning soldiers satisfied the armored dragons while they keep spitting flames at them. MG42 gunner's started getting sniped in the head by Barrett .50 Caliber sniper rifles. A Oneshot sniper rifle (The Oneshot is a bolt-action sniper rifle where you have to put a bullet in every time you shoot and reload.) hit a few dragons with M2 Flamethrowers. Soldiers started covering the leaking flamethrower tanks but an inferno of flames blasted. Red mist flew from the dragons that were carrying the weapons while the soldiers, screaming in pain and agony, started roasting to ashes from the flames.  
"Keep those inferno dragons safe. I don't want to loose a lot of M2 Flamethrowers during this battle." Fyrestone ordered. He pulled a pin on a Stickheindle Granate (I think that's how you spell it and I think it's German for 'Stick Grenade.') and threw it down into a bunker. An explosion happened, flames started spewing, and seeing limbs and soldiers fly out of the bunker. Some of them hit Fyrestone and he didn't care. An inferno dragon walked into another bunker and said muffled from the heavily armored helmet and gas mask, "Burn, Nazi freaks."

Flames spat out of the flamethrower. Embers of burning corpses flew and flames crackled and popped while the Lambent started falling back.  
"Keep the enemy at bay." Fyrestone said. He started shooting the STG44 at the falling enemy. Limbs of troops started flying off and blood leaking everywhere. A grenade hit the ground with clinking sounds on each impact.  
"GRENADE!" Fyrestone feared. He dolphin dived to the ground. Three beeps started and soldiers were confused. A big explosion happened and limbs of ponies, dragons, and humans flew. Fyrestone's ears started ringing a bit from the explosion. It cleared up after a few seconds and he got back up. Some of them died or turned into red mist while most of them are tearing up in pain.  
"Get some medics back here. Our general doesn't want dead soldiers." Fyrestone commanded. Some soldiers wearing a cross with a needle symbol on their right or left arms and put them on the cot. Blood is leaking from them while they are carried away.  
"So they're a lot of bloody limbs flying everywhere during the battle?" Spyro asked. Fyrestone's face turned angry.  
"Spyro, please. Just listen to the bucking story, soldier." Fyrestone retorted. Spyro just nodded.  
"Bring back our freedom! Bring back America as what it use to be!" Fyrestone yelled. He turned to a pony and ordered the bomb strike.  
"Yes, Captain." the pony replied. She ordered all of the troops with Walkie-Talkies to call in Overlord. The ponies started calling air support to bomb the Lambent. Bullets started flying and F-2 Fighter jets started dropping bombs on them. Everyone started screaming as the battle was over. The blood laying on the cold, hard ground as if this was a massacre.  
"All right soldiers, return to base. Let's tell the general that this place is captured." Fyrestone ordered. Half of the entire soldiers that were sent to battle are K.I.A, M.I.A, or injured.  
"That was a cool story, Fyrestone." Spyro complimented. Fyrestone blushed a bit as if he took some bravery to talk about. Everyone clapped while Tanner looks like he was stunned. Fyrestone took a drink and asked,"So, who wants to hear the story again?"


End file.
